undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Flowers
Golden Flowers are a type of flower that is a recurring symbol in Undertale. Description Golden Flowers have corollas with five to six yellow petals. They grow on individual stems and appear to grow in patches as well. Golden Flowers are indigenous to the Surface"ENTRY NUMBER 8: I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?" - True Lab entry number 8 and can easily adapt to new environments, such as the Garbage Dump. Their sticky seeds helped them to be brought to and spread throughout the Underground."ENTRY NUMBER 10: experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go..." - True Lab entry number 10 They can be used to make tea."You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea... ''That's ASGORE's favorite kind." - Undyne Main Story 's first moments in the Underground]] Golden Flowers can be seen throughout the game, mainly in the Ruins, the Garbage Dump, and New Home. They are first seen when the protagonist falls on them at the beginning of the game. They also cushion the protagonist's fall after Undyne destroys the bridge above the Garbage Dump. A prominent Golden Flower is Flowey. Alphys experimented by injecting determination into many vessels, Golden Flowers being one of them. Alphys considered the vessels to be a failure. After the monsters that were injected with determination woke up, Alphys sent the Golden Flower vessel back to Asgore, who most likely replanted it into his garden."''ENTRY NUMBER 15: Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)" - Alphys, True Lab Once the monsters began to melt together, Alphys rushed to find the vessel only to find that it had disappeared."ENTRY NUMBER 18: the flower's gone." - Alphys, True Lab The vessel, which was filled with determination, absorbed Asriel's essence from his dust in the flowerbed and became sentient. This is implied to be Flowey, as Flowey mentions how he woke up as a flower in the same garden where that flower grew."I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs... My entire body had turned into a flower!"- Flowey In a Neutral Route, monsters narrate the story of the first human and Asriel that occurred before the start of Undertale. A trio of Vegetoids say that the first human's last wish was to see the flowers from their village; these flowers may be the Golden Flowers seen throughout the Underground. Gallery Dump flowers.png | At the Garbage Dump Truelab flowers.png | Table of Golden Flowers found in the True Lab Throne.png | Throne Room Flowers can also be seen in Asgore's Home (foyer, drawing in children bedroom, Asgore's bedroom, dining room) and Toriel's Home (places 4 and 5) Trivia * Golden Flower tea is Asgore's favorite kind of tea. * A common misconception is that Golden Flowers are buttercups, like the ones the first human and Asriel mistakenly put in a butterscotch pie. This is impossible since Golden Flowers were brought to the Underground after the first human's death. * Some have theorized that Golden Flowers are a reference to the real-life flower called the Gorse, which is an extremely resilient flower that blooms and thrives in harsh conditions, similar to how the Golden Flowers can survive in the Garbage Dump. However, the Golden Flowers shown in the game hardly resembles Gorse. See Also * Flowey * Echo Flower de:Goldene Blumen es:Golden Flowers fr:‎Fleurs Dorées ja:Golden Flower pl:Złote Kwiaty ru:Золотые цветы zh:金色花朵